Ordering the Court
"Ordering the Court" is the forty-first episode of Happy Peep written by MarioFan65. Characters *Mumble *Boss Skua Transcript (One day in Penguin-Land, Mumble was chasing Boss Skua) *Mumble: Skua! Come back! We're not finish with you! *Boss Skua: Oh yeah? Try to catch after me! *Mumble: After you! (Mumble went up to the slide and slide down to chase after him in the plains) *Mumble: Darn it! *Boss Skua: Ha! Nice try Mumble HappyFeet. *Mumble: And you are dead! (Mumble jumped and hurt Boss Skua to the land) *Boss Skua: AHHHHH!!!! (A pack of skuas appear) *Skua #1: Boss, what happen? *Boss Skua: He hurt me! *Skua #2: Mumble HappyFeet. *Mumble: Sorry. It was an accident. *Skua #3: We don't care. You killed our boss. *Skua #4: That's it. We're having court. *Mumble: Court? *Skua #5: Yes. You will be sent there for your troubles. *Skua #6: You will have to answer your consequences. *Mumble: Fine. You guys will come to court. (At Penguin Court, everyone from Penguin-Land and Skua-Land arrive with the court starting now) *Judge: Ordering the Court. Ordering the Court. Thank you for all coming. I know you guys are enemies together and have been fighting for many years since Emperor-Land was created. Your face of faces went down when the skuas steal your kids and try to take them back. We need a little change to someone to get exile and move on. *Mumble: Boss Skua was trying to capture every chick and he has to stop it. *Boss Skua: No. You disappoint me for you. *Mumble: Yes. Don't lie. *Terry: Hey, why are we seeing all of that fighting stuff? *Judge: *knock his gavel* Be silent! The Two Lands has faced rivalry over the years. You guys should block each land of yourselves since the Doomberg crushed Emperor-Land for years. *Noah: We lost our home and moved on to Penguin-Land. *Judge: Good. I can see your point Elder Noah. *Terry: I'll take Mumble as a harmless person. Whatever he do since Memphis drop him. He was a hippity-hopper a long time ago back in Emperor-Land. *Seymour: I'll say that we sing our heartsongs in Penguin-Land. *Judge: Okay. Heartsongs are good examples. And where are your comments Noah? *Noah: Yes. Those pesky skuas poop in our homes every single time we sleep. I'm getting sick of it. *Judge: So Noah, did any leopard seals come to your land before? *Noah: No. Everything was fine. We have one before, trying to eat the chicks. Whatever when Penguin-Land was blocked, the huge iceberg ended up being cracked and started a pool party with no leopard seals. *Gloria: We started to warm up the land since last week. *Dino: Now, me and my friends created a plan to stop Mumble HappyFeet until the failed plan. *Ultra Skuas Boss: We do have a snowball fight at the Rainbow World, like two years ago. I created a plan like three years and started to task againist the entire skua colony. *Judge: *knock his gavel* Done! Now skuas, any thoughts on Mumble and Boss Skua's past fight? *Dino: Boss Skua gave Mumble a bow-tie. That was many years ago of his chickhood. *Vinnie: Oh, he tried to steal a chick when Gloria slapped him. *Brokebeak: I know. Aliens come to free the penguins from the Doomberg when the snowstorm came and make us fly away from the storm. We returned to Skua-Land safe to make a new plan someday. After that. We got the revenge on Penguin-Land. *Judge: I see your point. *Furry: I also heard that we have a skua war once. *Francesco: Didn't Esequiel make Charles sing before? (In Paulet Island, Esequiel is making a song for Charles) *Esequiel: Hey Charles, are you ready to sing? *Charles: Yes. Count on me. *Esequiel: One, two, three. (Josesito started the music as Charles sing) *Charles: Go wind the states Go marching in Go flew the boat Go march the truck *Josesito: Now that's more like it. (Back in court) *Francesco: Uh..... *Judge: *knock his gavel* I didn't see that coming. *Dino: I knew the other day when the skuas make the adelie penguin chicks fly away and try to ruined the Cape Adare BBC. *Judge: That was two years ago. Next. *Frankie: I know. The skuas failed to ruin Mumble's Birthday Party. *Mumble: And i'm glad that the big wave splashed you. *Frankie: Hey, i didn't ment to say that. *Dino: You didn't say anything! *Brokebeak: Liar. *Terry: Don't tell me what to do. *Francesco: Can you please stop the now? *Seymour: No, we continue to do this. (Everyone argues as the Judge knock his gavel loud) *Judge: Enough!! All of you. I'm getting sick of this argument. For over 30 years, we have fights like this and i have to hit my gavel hard to stop the argument over and over. *Atticus: We get that Judge. *Seymour: Objection, your majesty! We're losing! *Judge: Overruled! But yes. Yes, you are. Badly. *Mumble: It's like a game where you talk about the troubles people got? *Boss Skua: No. I'm still getting the heck to it on losing. *Mumble: Who cares. *Dino: I remember the other day when Buckalow started a comedy show instead of a circus. (Cut to the set of the Buckalow Show where Buckalow is talking to the audience) *Buckalow: And the number one reason you might get attacked by Mumble HappyFeet: you've been telling jokes about him all day on your late night show. *look to his left* Uh-oh. (Yackety Sax, the theme from the Benny Hill Show, begins to play as Buckalow is chased by a polar bear cub. Buckalow stops and looks at the audience again when the theme ended) *Buckalow: We'll be right back. Unless Mumble puts me in the circus. Heh heh! *Offscreen Individual: You, sir, are fearless in your comedy! Hey-oh! (Back at the court) *Francesco: Dino, we have to pay attention. *Dino: I know. But stop bothering me. *Brokebeak: Come on and listen on what he's saying. *Principal Indigo: I have seen some skuas on my office. But then suddenly, i kick them out from hurting my stuff. *Judge: So Indigo, how is your school? *Principal Indigo: Perfectly fine. I remember when Mumble was a chick when his singing voice was loud enough to bother the classes from other chicks. *Judge: Oh really? *Policeman: I never seen that before. Right Judge? *Judge: Yes. That annoying voice got to stop. *Edwin: I can think up here. From Earth to Antarctica. *Terry: Yes. I always think of it too. *Erik: Dad, are you going to be okay? *Mumble: Yes. This courtroom is getting too annoying now. How about a dance party? (Cut to a shot of the courtroom, which is lit up by colored lights. Rock music plays in the background as Seymour, Judge, and the policeman dance in unison in the center of the room.) *Terry: This is the best party ever! *Mary: Come on, have a drink. *Terry: Thanks Mary. (Outside of Court) *Elder 1: When will this meeting end? *Elder 2: Soon. I am very excited for the skuas to lose. *Elder 3: I know. How did Mumble hit the skua boss in the first place? (Back at court) *Judge: I feel anything about Boss Skua. He has an alien abduction, a long time ago when the aliens took him to rest his legs and put him a tag. *Boss Skua: See? *show everyone his yellow tag on his leg, making everyone shocked* *Dino: This is why some skuas call him Yellowleg. *Francesco: What about Alpha Skua? *Brokebeak: This is just ridiculous. *Mumble: Judge, you have to stop this nonsense now. *Judge: No! I can do whatever i want! *slaps Mumble* *Everyone: *shocked* *Seymour: BOOOO!!! THIS SHOW SUCKS! EVERYONE THROW TOMATOS AT HIM! (Everyone started throwing tomatos at the court) *Slikk: TOMATO FIGHT! *throw tomatos fast on the floor* *Atticus: Slikk, your throwing tomatos at the wrong place. *Slikk: Oh sorry. *throw tomatos at the judge* *Policeman: *hide* Oh no. This is getting crazier. *Terry: It's time to rock with the rockets. *use his rocket and charge it at the wall* *Mumble: Noooo!!! Everyone stop! Everyone stop! (The rocket crashes the court) *Mumble: No. *Policeman: Gosh, all of this tomato nonsense is killing me. *Boss Skua: Alright. Skua Fight! (The skuas fly everywhere, making everyone panic) *Terry: Mumble we got to do something. *Mumble: I know. We can all defeat the skuas together. (Mumble, Terry, Edwin and Seymour fight againist the skuas by slapping their fins at them) *Erik: Guys hide. (The chicks hide in one of the chairs) *Bo: That was quick. *Atticus: Erik, what are we gonna do? *Ashley: We must hide from the Boss Skua. (Dino, Frankie, Vinnie, Brokebeak, Francesco and Furry block the chicks from hiding) *Dino: Eat the chicks. Eat the chicks. (The skuas try to eat the chicks from hiding) *Brokebeak: Give me a leg. *Francesco: Penguins don't have legs! *Brokebeak: *hit Francesco* Oh you shut up. (At the fight) *Ultra Skuas Boss: My team, attack Mumble HappyFeet NOW! (The Ultra Skuas fight aganist Mumble) *Mumble: I can do this....i can do this. *use stomp atack at the Ultra Skuas and break half of the court* *Ultra Skuas Boss: NOOO!!! MUMBLE HAPPYFEET, YOU WILL PAY NEXT TIME WHEN WE FIGHT! *Judge: Policeman, we have to do something. *Policeman: The fight is going on right now. We don't know how to stop it. *Judge: There can only be a plan for me. You work at Penguin Jail. *Policeman: Yes, a prison land like everything filled for Outsiders. *Seymour: Mumble, the kids are in danger. *Mumble: Oh no. (Dino appear from getting Lauren) *Lauren: Help me! *Dino: Good. Now bring it to our boss. *Mumble: Hey Dino, it's time to *use his stomp attack on the skuas* STOP! *Dino: Yes, everyone get out of here. (The skuas fly away but Boss Skua have something to say to the penguins) *Boss Skua: Mumble HappyFeet, we will fight next time to steal a chick. When i get revenge. *fly away* *Judge: Objection! Court is now over. You guys can now leave until you fix MY PLACE! (Part of the court collapses like a brick) *Court Worker: Uh...... *Judge: I'm done. We're making a bigger one like church when The Great 'Guin comes. (The emperor penguins leave the courthouse) *Noah: So Mumble, everything is back to normal. *Mumble: Yes, skuas are defeated. We won. *Seymour: I love the tomato fight we used. *Miss Viola: I never excepted a tomato fight like never seen before. *Mrs. Astrakhan: I remember back in my childhood age when we have a fish fight. *Principal Indigo: Ooh. There was a shrimp fight before when i was Erik's age. *Memphis: Son, we are okay with that. *Mumble: Yes dad. *Memphis: Now that everything we had. *Norma Jean: You're going to be a real penguin soon. (At the news) *Lorry: Now that's how the courthouse ended up being collapsed Stay tuned for Buckalow's New Year's Eve Rockin' Fishganza, coming up next! (The screen changes to night where Buckalow and Ivy are standing underneath a giant fish that is suspended on wires. The fish lowers and drops to the ground.) *Lorry: Well, that was anticlimactic. *Ivy: Nail it. THE END Trivia *This episode replaced "Imaginary Friends" that turned out to be a episode of The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show after two delays of changing release dates. *This episode is similar to the Sonic Boom episode "Don't Judge Me". *This is the second episode to be similar to a episode used in another series after "Double Montay". *It is unknown how the penguins got tomatos from other lands since tomatos don't usually grow on certain snow places. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep